


ккыт

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Choi Youngjae, Friendship, I will finish this one day, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, park jinyoung being an idiot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: - он что только что пригласил ее на свидание?- только ему не говори.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ккыт

— Это косплей на Хита Леджера?

Ендже кружилась на одном месте, в руке у нее был телефон с открытой панелью камеры, и она улыбалась в объектив до тех пор, пока Джинен не задал свой вопрос.

— Не упоминай имя Господа всуе. — Она остановилась и посмотрела так, что Джинену сразу захотелось вернуться туда, откуда он пришел, а еще лучше — совершить путешествие во времени на полгода назад и сделать все возможное, чтобы никогда не знать Ендже и ее взглядов «дурак, но любимый».

От кружки в руке Джинена шел легкий почти незаметный пар. Джинен согласился помочь дотащить с кухни сладкие вкусняшки и кофе и, пока Джебом высыпал купленное на тарелку, утопал со своей порцией. Помочь помог, потому что скажи спасибо, что хотя бы это. Со стороны дверного проема прилетела пачка хомранов и попала точно в цель — самодовольному Джинену в затылок, отчего он расплескал верхушку кофе прямо себе на носки. Ендже засмеялась громко и удовлетворенно, очень меткий, когда надо отомстить, Джебом тоже весело хмыкнул, и они дружной парой заговорщиков поперлись нести остальное. Джинен подумал, какой он бедный и несчастный и никто его не любит.

Вообще это было странно. Они уже две недели собирались после занятий у Джебома в квартире и писали конспекты или учили важный материал. Иногда к ним приходил еще и Джексон, но в такие дни нормально позаниматься не удавалось, потому что большую часть времени они смотрели смешные видео и одиночное стенд-ап шоу имени Ван Кайе. За две недели Джинен так и не смог привыкнуть и все еще чувствовал себя дураком, который не понимал, зачем вообще это все нужно, но упрямо приходил каждый день. Он привык сидеть с домашкой один, его никто не отвлекал, не задавал глупых вопросов, не чихал ему на ухо, не шуршал, не дергался, не кидал в него ручки. Это было понятно и правильно. Это было удобно. Какого черта он каждый свой драгоценный вечер тратил на сомнительную тусовку в компании ладно-так-уж-и-быть-друга и что-ты-вообще-такое-Ендже. Джинен все ждал, когда же его перестанут звать с собой, но они звали и это было еще страннее. Он нехотя (или хотя) чувствовал себя частью чего-то цельного. И почему-то от этого становилось очень приятно.

Ендже спустя три часа непрерывной писанины кинула тетрадь в сторону, ткнулась лбом в столешницу и взвыла. На затылке у нее торчал хвостик волос, а если точнее — огрызок нормального хвоста, и руки чесались то ли больно за него дернуть, то ли погладить это непонятное существо по голове и послушать, как оно мурчит. Джебом так делал, Джинен смотрел, молча осуждал и так же молча сам хотел попробовать. Ендже подняла голову, перестав походить на комок чего-то давно мертвого, вся неудобно скрутилась, потянувшись за рюкзаком за спиной (вот нет бы обернуться и взять, глупое подобие человека), все в той же позе «я не знаю как двигаются нормальные люди» достала из рюкзака фотоаппарат и наконец встала с пола. Джебом при этом даже не посмотрел в ее сторону, все еще записывая что-то в тетради, а Джинен намеренно старался показать лицом, что он думает о таких выкрутасах (в прямом смысла этого слова). Ендже направила объектив на их рабочее место и отошла подальше, чтобы в кадр влезли все.

— Я не хочу появляться на фотографиях, которые ты делаешь, — Джинен вообще-то хотел, просто ужасно удивился, что она, а не Джебом, захотела включить его в их импровизированный хаос.

Ендже на минуту оторвалась от видоискателя и посмотрела так, что в груди у Джинена все сжалось. И он иногда ненавидел Ендже за это. Она агрессивно и до последнего отбивалась, когда Джинен называл фильмы Марвел позором кинематографа, и смотрела больными и обиженными глазами, когда Джинен говорил что-то в адрес ее фотографий. Хотелось крикнуть «просто перестань воскрешать во мне совесть, я похоронил ее в титановом сейфе на дне реки Хан, это нечестно, что именно тебе так легко удается ее достать!»

— Я и не собиралась тебя фотографировать, не хочу переводить пленку на твое лицо. — Ендже плюнула это очень зло и, присев на корточки, взяла в фокус сосредоточенного Джебома.

Видимо, вид Джебома исцелял израненные души, потому что Ендже резко подобрела и ткнула пальцем его в щеку. Джинен решил, что лучше он сам поплывет на дно реки Хан. Там тихо, тепло, и никто его не достанет.

На улицу они вышли, когда уже стемнело. Ендже натянула капюшон и расстегнула куртку, которую пару минут назад насильно застегивал Джебом до самого ее подбородка. Ветер был слабый, но очень холодный, и Джинен смотрел на Ендже с помесью ужаса и тотального непонимания. Ендже смотрела на небо. Она достала свой фотоаппарат и, прежде чем щелкнуть, почему-то на секунду дернулась очень странным, резким поворотом головы в сторону Джинена. Джинен не хотел бы замечать, но заметил, как сильно сжались ее кулаки, когда она медленно потопала вперед, будто сопротивляясь глубоко в своей голове. Она давала шанс пойти вместе, поэтому шла медленно, и Джинену захотелось проверить, насколько ее хватит и как сильно она хочет пойти с ним. Ендже, не услышав за спиной шагов, обернулась и, когда увидела, как гаденько улыбается Джинен, внезапно закричала. Не слишком громко, но очень и очень зло:

— Ты!

— Я? — Джинен мог бы защитить диссертацию на тему «как оставаться спокойным в ситуации, когда хочется паниковать и бежать».

— Ты зачем сюда приходишь, а? Скажи мне! — Ендже трясло и (Джинен надеется, что ему привиделось из-за плохого освещения) глаза ее заблестели. — Если тебе не в радость проводить со мн... с нами время! Если тебя это раздражает, если ты каждую долбаную секунду делаешь лицо «посмотрите как эти наглые уроды затащили меня сюда, держат в цепях и мучают»!

До Джинена вдруг дошло, что тот обиженный взгляд был не из-за того, что он не умеет хвалить ее фотографии. Что возможно Ендже тоже хочет чувствовать себя частью целого. Что возможно Ендже уже включила Джинена в список если не друзей, то хороших (плохих) знакомых, а Джинен повел себя как мудак.

И самое страшное, самое нелогичное, самое тупое во всей это ситуации было то, что Джинен почувствовал за это вину.

Он достал из кармана телефон, удушающе приобнял Ендже за шею и улыбнувшись, протянул:

— Скажи сы-ы-ы-ы-ыр.

Камера щелкнула.


End file.
